


cappuccinos and confusion

by jeweledcalzone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledcalzone/pseuds/jeweledcalzone
Summary: Natalya's first few weeks at "Caffe della Notte", and she already has a customer flirting with her. He's a nice guy, with blonde hair, and he hates her cappuccinos.What an asshole. (will be updated on sundays)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is a little short, but I promise the next few will have more stuff in them!! <3

Sometimes, you find love where you least expect it; but you have to jump through some hoops first.

Natalya and Francis would go through quite a few hoops before they got to each other.

* * *

 

Natalya was a barista at an Italian owned cafe called “Caffe della Notte”, and had only been working there for a few weeks when Francis showed up.

She was manning the cash register when he walked in. A tall blonde man, who seemed to have a penchant for the current “man bun” trend, approached her with a blinding smile. He was intriguing, and rather handsome. When he spoke, he spoke in French and Natalya gave him a rather blank stare.

“Russian or English,” she said simply, and the Frenchman’s eyebrows raised in faint surprise.

“Well then, hello, fleur,” he grinned, flashing her a brilliant smile, one brighter than before.

Even though she didn’t speak the language, Natalya knew enough to know what “fleur” meant.

She frowned and pointed to her name tag. “My name is Natalya, I am not a flower.

Her words only served to widen his heavenly smile and he shook his head. “Forgive me, Miss Natalya. You are far more beautiful than a flower.”

His compliments did nothing to dissipate her negative expression,but she furtively hoped he didn’t notice the faint blush adorning her pale cheeks

“What would you like?” The question fell flat, and she stared him down, waiting patiently for an answer.

“A cappuccino, preferably made by an angel such as yourself.”

“What’s your name?” She asked coldly, rolling her eyes at his continuous flirting.

“Francis,’’ he replied instantly, flashing that same perfect smile at her.

He handed her the money, and she went off to make his damned drink. After completing the process, she had to say that this was probably the best cappuccino she had ever made.

Natalya proudly set the drink down on his table and watched him take a sip.

“Ma chérie, this is terrible.”, he said, pulling a face of disgust. “A real shame. I will come back tomorrow to see if it is better.” And with that, Francis finished the drink, handed her a tip and a piece of paper, and left.

Natalya was enraged and intrigued. Despite her obvious hostility, Francis had continuously shown an interest in her where others had given up.

Unknowingly, both Francis and Natalya had been ensnared in a web of emotion that was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! i'll be changing the posting dates (I mentioned this on "reparation") to saturday and sunday, due to half my friends wanting to do shit on friday night so i get home late haha
> 
> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> p.s. i'm also really sorry that my chapters are so short ;;

 

The paper he had handed her early that day had the local area code along with seven other digits after it.

His phone number.

After bidding Francis a short farewell,Natalya got home from work,flopped onto her couch and debated whether to contact Francis or not.

He was nice, she supposed, but a bit too flirty for her liking. The more she thought about him, the more she wanted to add him as a contact and rip up the paper at the same time.

In the end, Natalya set the number on her bedside table, changed out of her uniform and into a sweater and jeans, and made her way to a local bar down the street.

* * *

When Natalya got to the bar, it was fairly empty. At 5 o’clock, that’s pretty normal. Most people are getting home from work, and only hitting the bar an hour or two later. She hopped up at the bar, and barely spared the bartender a glance.

The bartender raised a slight eyebrow at this lonely blonde girl, and cleared his throat a little,“Miss, what can I get you?” He asked in English and Natalya’s head shot up.

After a moment’s pause, she made up her mind. “A bottle of vodka, please.”

The bartender was rather shocked by the small girl’s request, but brought out a bottle of vodka. It was on the cheaper side, and he set a small glass next to it as Natalya forked up the money.

For the next hour, she made the whole bottle of vodka last. The girl was practically raised on the drink as a child, and had impeccable tolerance for the strong drink.

* * *

By 9 o’clock, she had finally finished the bottle of vodka. The bartender had watched her with a vague expression of respect as she walked in a perfectly straight line to the bathroom.

When she got back, an albino man was in her seat. His shock of white blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes threw her off a little bit, but she simply took the seat next to him. Natalya was sober enough that she was in no mood to fight a random man for “her” bar stool.

He raised an interested eyebrow when she ordered another round of vodka, and watched her pour a glass for herself.

“Do you need something?” Natalya asked coolly, and took another drink of her vodka. The man shook his head with a grin.

“Fraulein, that might be a bit too much for you,” he pointed out, a little bewildered as she drained her tall glass of liquid fire.

When Natalya didn’t seem to be all that drunk from the large amount of vodka she had just ingested, the man gave her an impressed grin.

“I am a Slav,” Natalya said in response to his slightly shocked expression. “This vodka is nothing to me.”

“Cheers to that,I’m Gilbert.” He said with a grin, and raised his beer to her. Natalya nodded a bit back, and clinked her vodka glass with his beer bottle.

The rest of the night, the two talked about stupid things, things they had in common (like heavy metal, rock music, and drinking), and about the countries they lived in before. Before she left, Natalya held out her hand.  
  
“Let me see your phone.” She said simply, and Gilbert handed it over without question. She handed him his phone back after a moment and he saw that she had input her phone number. “We should do this again sometime. I’ve never had someone to drink with before.”

Gilbert’s eyes lit up, “Holy shit, I’m your first drinking buddy! Damn Natalya, this is such a big honor!”

His goofy antics brought a faint smile to her face, the closest she had been all evening. Gilbert was momentarily stunned by this rare expression.

“I’ll see you later, Gilbert,” she waved at him, and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

They all soon fell into a nice routine. Every night, Natalya and Gilbert would go out drinking together. There, they would talk and complain about their days. Gilbert worked at a music store, and would complain about difficult customers and incredibly emo customers. In turn, Natalya would complain about the extremely attractive, blonde, handsome, _jackass_ named Francis that apparently hated her cappuccinos and wouldn’t leave her alone.

Gilbert would bite his tongue and hold back laughter.

When he would get home from the bar, his roommate would rant to him about the gorgeous barista named Natalya that resisted his every attempt to woo her.

Francis and Natalya’s increasing frustration reminded him of one of those cheesy Korean dramas he had stumbled upon on Netflix. Neither of them had asked if he knew the other, so he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the love story beginning to unfold before him.


End file.
